


Do The Crime, Do The Time

by spaceandjunk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandjunk/pseuds/spaceandjunk
Summary: Hopes Field Ranch was a place that troubled teens were sent to so they could repent for the things they have done, one of those teens is Kazuichi Souda. There he meets a plain boy who becomes his best friend, and a very strange boy who becomes something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time trying to do NaNoWriMo! I really hope it works out since this is an idea I've had for a while. There is a severe lack of Soudam fanfic and I will not stand for it. In comes me with this AU where Souda gets sent to a ranch for naughty children and meets Gundham and they fall in love. Slowly of course. Hope you enjoy.

Kazuichi really hated traveling in vehicles anywhere and after an hour on this old, shaky bus he was ready to throw up everything he’d ever eaten. His nauseousness probably wasn’t helped by the fact that he was extremely nervous about the destination of said bus. He leaned forward in the busted leather seat he was sitting on putting his head between his knees. Maybe if he just tried to take his mind off of it and think of things he actually liked it would help. For a moment he tried to conjure up good thoughts but when nothing came to him he groaned and leaned back up. 

“Are you alright? You’re not going to puke are you?” Asked his seatmate, speaking to him for the first time their whole ride. Kazuichi looked over at him and really looked at him for the first time since they started. He was a brown haired teen who seemed to be similar if not exactly his age. Nothing about him was notable except an exceptional cowlick and the fact he was dressed like a private school kid. 

 

“No I’m not alright! I hate this.” He says pulling his beanie further down on his head trying to cover his eyes. The brown haired teen jumps a little when he yells despite it not even really being aimed at him. Just in his direction. “Sorry, I just get really sick when I travel.” He adds adjusting his beanie so he can look at the guy next to him maybe focusing on small talk would help him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. If it bothers you I can keep quiet.” He says looking at Kazuichi as if he’s still not convinced he’s not going to puke on him. 

“Nah, as long as we don't hit any more bumps.” He says looking forward at the bus driver in disdain thinking the man may be doing it on purpose. “Name’s Kazuichi by the way, Kazuichi Souda.” He extends his hand to the other teen. 

“Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” He says taking the offered hand. “The good news is that we’re already there.” He says and points out the sign they are passing by with a black and white cartoon cow on it reading ‘Hope Fields: Ranch For Troubled Teens’. Kazuichi lets out a sigh of relief despite being reminded of his reason for being on the bus in the first place. He hated the bus more than the fact he’d been labeled a ‘troubled teen’. After another short few minutes the bus finally rolled to a stop on the dirt road that led up to the ranch where Kazuichi would be spending the next few years of his life. 

To the left and right of him were big open fields where cows could be seen grazing, a few chickens were scattered in amongst them, and a herding dog. Right in front of where the bus stopped stood a huge ranch house with three levels. An old beat up pick up truck sat in front of the large red barn were more chickens could be seen, scattering when the bus came to a stop. Kazuichi was the first off the bus leaving behind his new friend and throwing up off to the side as soon as he got off the bus. He could hear someone behind him laughing but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“Oh my, are you alright dear?” He heard a woman's voice say and he stood fully back up wiping his mouth with one of his hands. The new woman definitely had to be someone in charge because she was much older than anyone he’d met so far. She looked to be in her late forties with pitch black hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head and grey eyes with shallow crows feet looking at him in concern. He groaned using his other hand to wipe his watery eyes giving her a weak smile. 

“I’m better now that I’m off that fu-, uh, that awful bus.” He says, stopping himself from cursing in the presence of this polite woman who came to check on him. 

“I’ll get you a ginger ale when everyone is all settled.” She says smiling at him gently. This causes Kazuichi suddenly feel a warmth fall over him from her motherly nature. She didn’t even know him and yet was treating him like this. She leaves his side after giving him a little pat on the back making her way to the front of the group of teenagers. Standing beside her is a small group of other adults who don’t actually look much older than the other teens gathered now. 

“Excuse me, may I have your attention?” She says to the group who is mostly distracted by their surroundings chattering amongst themselves. She clears her throat and is about to try again when a tall man with a wild blonde undercut standing to her right speaks first. 

“Listen up you little turds! Miss Tanaka is speaking!!” He yells at the group causing them to all stop instantly. Kazuichi even stands up a little straight at such a scary tone the man had. However the slight woman that had inquired about his health earlier didn’t even flinch. 

“Thank you, Owada dear.” She says giving him a smile. He nods and steps back in line with the others. “As I was saying, welcome to all of you! I am Miss Kimiko Tanaka.You may call me Miss Kimi, Miss Tanaka or mom if you’re feeling particularly homesick.” She says with a light smile. “I run this ranch along with my son and our volunteers who are past graduates of the program. Would you like to introduce yourself son?” She says with a gesture to her right to another guy Kazuichi was just now noticing. 

He looked...really weird. Nothing like anyone else who they’d met so far on the ranch, the guy looked more like he belonged on the cover of some goth magazine. His black hair laid slicked back with a streak of grey in the front and what looked like a scar over one of his eyes. The eye the scar was over was grey while the other looked blood red. He was wearing a long black coat and a thick looking purple scarf despite the weather being perfectly warm and normal for a spring afternoon. How the hell was he not burning up? Then he spoke. 

“I offer you greetings fiends! I, Gundham Tanaka, currently The Overlord of Ice also make this realm my home! I care for the hellbeasts of this dimension.” He says and strikes a pose like something out of an anime Kazuichi would never admit to watching in middle school. The pink haired teen raised an eyebrow at the others introduction as he heard someone in the crowd holding back laughter. This guy, was just as weird as he dressed. Definitely someone for Kazuichi to avoid.

“Thank you darling.” He says giving Gundham a hair ruffle which causes a blush to spread across his pale features. “And the rest?” She says looking at the man next to her with the intimidating presence. 

“My name is Mondo Owada/Kiyotaka, I’ll be in charge of your daily recreation and I’m a graduate of this program. When I came in I had issues with violence and authority. Now, my husband is the authority.” He says with a smile putting his arm around the waist of a dark haired man standing next to him who looks back with a look of pure adoration. Then the man steps forward with a stern look on his face and bows deeply to all of them.

“Good morning! I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada. I will be in charge of all of your school work and disciplinary actions. This program changed my life and I hope the same for all you troubled souls. Please if you have any issues with any of your subjects or classmates speak to me directly.” He says stepping back and Mondo says something Kazuichi can’t make out causing him to smile. The next person who comes forward is even more intimidating to Kazuichi than Mindo. A woman who has to be at least seven foot tall with a big scar across her face and light grey hair looks over the crowd. 

“I am Sakura Ogami, the dorm mother for the girls in this group. I hope you feel you can come to me if you have any issues. However I will not tolerate any shenanigans.” Is all she says and then steps back into the group crossing her arms. Did the girls here really need someone as intimidating as her to look after them? Maybe his hopes of finding a nice girl here to date were already dashed. Last a plain looking guy with brown hair and green eyes steps up to address them. 

“I’m Makoto Naegi, I’m in charge of the boys dorms here. I really hope you all get along and that I won’t have to rely much on Mondo.” He says and gives a short laugh. This guy definitely didn’t seem as intimidating as the girls dorm mother, now he was really worried about becoming friends with the girls. Finally Miss Tanaka steps forward again giving them all a smile.

“That’s it for now, you’ll be shown to your rooms and around the ranch now. I will see you all at dinner.” And then she is gone taking her strange son with her. Kazuichi got in line with the rest of the boys behind Makoto as he started talking about what the daily plan was for them. He knew he should be paying attention to what the man was saying but he found himself distracted. He couldn’t help thinking about Gundham. How could such a normal, nice woman like Kimiko have such a strange kid like him? 

“Hey Kazuichi, you coming?” He looks up at the voice beckoning him and sees Hajime and the rest of the group of boys looking at him. He feels his face get hot as he laughs nervously jogging to catch up to the group. Of course he was coming, he didn’t want to face Mondo’s wrath so early in his time here. This, his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi makes a new friend(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know animals hate Kaz in canon but he's gonna be working on it with some help from Gundham. I really hope you guys like this chapter because I hated this last little bit of it but I'm submitting it last minute. For the next few chapters I'll be slowing it down and only putting them out every few days but they will be longer so as to make my word count.

Evening came rather quickly upon the ranch as Kazuichi spent the next few hours following along behind the volunteers as he was shown around. They had toured most of the grounds, even though there wasn’t much to see except more animals and nature. Kazuichi wasn’t really one to ponder the beauties of the outdoors but he did think it was rather pretty out here. Then they were shown the barn when some horses and most of the chickens made home. Finally Kazuichi and the rest of the group were shown the inside of the ranch house. When they entered the living room there was a slight young man with light brunette hair sitting at a desk writing on some notepad. 

“This is Chihiro Fujisaki, he’s in charge of your weekly therapy sessions. Mondo and I also became very close with him in our time here.” Ishimaru says and the young man looks up and smiles at them brightly. Mondo goes over to the desk as Chihiro stands and lifts him entirely into a hug causing the smaller man to laugh. 

“Nice to meet you all.” He says smoothing out his dress shirt once he is on the ground again. Finally the first outburst of the entire tour happens, after hours someone decided this was their breaking point.

“I don’t need any fucking therapy. This is all bullshit anyway, as if sitting around talking about our feelings will make us change our ways.” Kazuichi turns to see the source of the disturbance, a short blonde teen with his arms crossed. He’s dressed way too nice for the day as well, Kazuichi thinks to himself. His black pinstripe jacket had a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Kazuichi thinks for a second he may be underdressed in his grease stained t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

“Well, the sessions aren’t actually mandatory.” Chihiro says looking downtrodden clasping his hands together in front of him. Mondo turns to glare at the blonde teen who made his distaste known.

“They may not be mandatory but if you don’t go you’ll make Mr. Fujisaki sad, which makes me sad.” He says in a tone that sounds more like he’d be angry than sad. The blonde teen just stares back as him with a fist bared at his side. Then a silver haired girl next to him leans down to his level and whispers something in his ear. Whatever she says to him must work because he unclenches and instead gives a sigh of irritation. 

“Tch, you can make me go but you can’t make me fucking participate.” He says turning away from the whole situation. 

“That’s all I ask of you all, to work at your own pace.” Chihiro says with a charming smile as Mondo wishes him a good afternoon while ruffling his hair. As they’re lead away Kazuichi finds himself thinking that the young man was quite cute to be a boy. Shaking his head as if that would shake away the thought making his way up the stairs. At the top they split off into two groups, the girls to one side and the boys to another. Mondo is leading them to their shared room when they stop off at the boys bathroom. Kazuichi had never been to summer camp but he imagined that if he did this is what the showers would be like. There was three lined up against the wall with doors like public bathroom stalls that locked on the inside. Not exactly communal which he was definitely thankful for, he definitely didn’t need to compare himself to the other guys here. Next, Makoto was the one who lead them to their shared bedroom.There were several bunk beds lining both sides of the walls in this room with plain sheets stretched out over them. At least Kazuichi had remembered blankets. They also all had a small footlocker on both sides of them.

“Dinner’s going to be in about an hour so make yourselves at home.” Makoto says gesturing to the bunks.

“Hey Kazuichi want to share a bunk?” Hajime turns to him to ask with a grin as the others start deciding out their own sleeping situations. 

“Sure, do you want the top or the bottom? I don’t really care.” He says with a shrug. He had just met Hajime but the other teen didn’t seem like he was prone to violence or anything of the sort. If Kazuichi was going to have to share with anyone it may as well be him. 

“Ah, I’ll go for the top then.” Hajime says climbing on up rustling around in his pack from home. Kazuichi sits down on the bottom bunk thinking about if he really wanted to make his bed now or wait until tonight at lights out. His want to wander around the house and get more comfortable with his surroundings won out. He got up giving a brief goodbye to Hajime. He was honestly a little surprised that Makoto didn’t really ask where he was going or pay much attention when he left the room. They must not have many try to escape this place with Sakura and Mondo guarding everyone. 

Making his way out into the hall he went further on down from his room passing by the girls. The door was closed but he could hear some light chatter from inside and thought the girls must be getting settled as well. Then something else at the end of the hall caught his attention. An open door where he saw the ranch owners weird son standing next to a dresser with some cages, holding something in his palm. He seemed to be speaking to whatever it was and Kazuichi couldn’t help himself from creeping gently towards the boy. He could finally make out what the other was holding, a soft looking light brown hamster with white patches.

“You are not skilled in the art of stealth fiend.” Gundham says and looks towards Kazuichi who freezes. “If you plan on bringing harm to this mortal form of mine or my Deva I would not suggest testing my dark powers.” He continues striking a pose and the hamster even joins in. Kazuichi can’t help but laugh at how cute the little fuzzy creature was. 

“I didn’t mean to sneak up on ya. I just wanted to see what you were up to, it kinda looked like you were talking to yourself. I couldn’t hurt a fly, confrontation makes me nervous.” He says with a tense chuckle. “Is it okay if I come look?”   
“This...is acceptable. You may approach myself and the Devas.” He says fixing Kazuichi with a skeptical look. Once again Kazuichi was confused with his manner of speech, why did this guy have to talk like he was a super villain? Could Kazuichi even try and befriend a guy like this? He came more forward anyway stepping gently into the others room as if he still wasn’t sure this was allowed. The room itself was painted a dark purple-ish color almost exactly like the scarf Gundhan was wearing, in the center was a large black rug with some kind of pentagram on its surface. The next thing he noticed was that it was exceptionally neat, nothing like Kazuichi’s own room had been at home with little plastic tubes that ran all around near the ceiling. They led back to the huge set of cages that set on the dresser that Gundham was standing in front of, where several other hamsters were stirring around. The only other notable decoration was crystals placed on shelves. 

“Behold, Maga-Z one of my fierce Devas of Destruction..” He says gently giving the hamster a scratch under its chin. Gundham reaches into one of his jacket pockets and pulls out a sunflower seed before offering it to the fluffy creature who munches away happily. 

“She’s awfully cute.” Kazuichi says stepping forward and reaching out a hand to pet the hamster. Gundham however moves her away before Kazuichi can actually make contact with its fur. 

“Foolish fiend! You cannot simply come at one of the Devas is such a manner. You were lucky I were here as she may have taken your whole arm off.” He says still shielding her from Kazuichi who looks at him in confusion. 

“I have a name you know, and it’s not ‘fiend’.” He says putting his hands on his hips. He is really starting to get very annoyed at the way the other kept addressing him. “It’s Kazuichi and I don’t really have experience with animals like your little devil hamster.” He says crossing his arms. 

“I see, you do have an extremely weak power level from what I can tell.” He says soothing Maga-Z with more chin scratches. “One day you may be worthy of the touch of a Deva for now it is best if she returns to her brethren” He says cryptically placing her back into the large cage on the dresser. Kazuichi can tell that Gundham took very good care of his hamster, as well as all the other animals on the ranch. Maybe it was because he was lonely being the only one out here where all the other people his age had done something to be sent here. 

“Is there a trick to it? Taking care of animals like that?” He asks leaning against the doorframe. Gundham seems to mull it over for a minute before returning to his crossed arms position. 

“There are various ways you can try to approach such creatures but simply put no. You must be chosen by the creatures in order to have them come close to you, it takes patience. And sacrifice.” He says holding his right bandaged arm out. Kazuichi was wondering what was up with that. Apparently it wasn’t just an aesthetic thing like he was thinking, the other teens arm must be pretty messed up under there.   
“I’d like to at least try to learn, if you could maybe help me?” This caused an unexpected reaction from Gundham. He seemed to closely look over Kazuichis face as if searching for something before his own face started to get red. 

“Very well, shark toothed one. We can begin your training soon.” He says covering his face with his scarf muffling the last few words. Kazuichi was confused but excited about learning a new skill anyway. He figured if he was stuck here anyway and there weren’t many machines to work on he should try. 

Right then Kazuichi heard Mondo beckoning the boys down to dinner. With a short wave he started down the stairs thinking again about the others strange reactions to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting updates and horrible rambling (along with lots of dumb DR stuff) on my tumblr if you want to follow at [nightmarebard](http://nightmarebard.tumblr.com/) I'll probably end up changing this title as well it's mostly just a working title.


End file.
